For the purpose of data communications, two or more electrical devices may be interconnected. For example, a first device (such as a device operating as a source device to provide data) may be attached with a second device (such as a device operating as a sink device to receive the data from the source device), where the connection may be via a cable or similar interface. The devices may utilize various different protocols. In such a system, the devices may exchange data while the devices are connected, with the data being transferred via the cable.
However, the two or more devices may become disconnected, such as by the physical disconnection of the cable. While the devices may eventually determine that there is a disconnection via a communication protocol, this commonly will result in a delay, with one or more of the devices continuing to attempt communication with the other device until the disconnection is determined via the protocol for the devices.